


more real than all the others, more real than all the rest

by damn_antihero



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Comeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, soft subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_antihero/pseuds/damn_antihero
Summary: “You better have a good reason why you stopped, mister.”Sonny presses his face to Rafael’s neck, sucking a kiss there.“Maybe. Wanna 69?”Sonny makes Rafael feel sexy.





	more real than all the others, more real than all the rest

**Author's Note:**

> title from Against Me's "Delicate, Petite & Other Things I'll Never Be." no beta, written while i was writing a final paper and because yesterday was 6/9 haha

Rafael loves Sonny.

No doubt about it. 

He loves Sonny’s heart; how big it seems to be, bursting with love and affection for everyone in his life. His quiet intelligence. His stubbornness. His laugh. Those dimples. The gray in his hair. He loves how Sonny makes him feel; something precious to be protected. His neverending need to take care of Rafael sits warm in his belly, like the food Sonny makes. 

Rafael is also a huge fan of how Sonny makes him feel sexy and beautiful.

Like right now.

Rafael is stretched out on the bed, naked, already sweating while Sonny rolls one nipple between his fingers, the other between his teeth. Rafael arches up, rubbing his hard cock against Sonny’s belly, moaning when he pulls on both nipples. Sonny soothes the one in his mouth with his tongue, then moves to the other to do the same, leaving a trail of wet kisses on his chest. 

Sonny glances up to give him a wink and a smile, and Rafael can’t help it, he blushes like a schoolgirl. 

He knows what Sonny is thinking. 

He has said it enough times, how much he loves Rafael’s tits. 

The first time he had said it, he was literally drooling over his chest, drunk off boxed wine and the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Rafael never had a partner worship his body, let alone his chest. It was overwhelming then, especially when Sonny had mumbled, “I fucking love your tits, Rafael,” while squeezing his pecs, and while it was less overwhelming now, it still got him twisted up in his emotions. 

Sonny leans up to kiss him, dipping his tongue into Rafael’s mouth. Rafael skims his hands up Sonny’s long back to tangle in his hair, holding him close. Rafael can’t remember the last time he lost himself in a kiss like he does when he kisses Sonny. Everything, every worry and stressor, falls away when Sonny kisses him. It’s like Sonny’s mouth is the answer to all his woes. 

He knows he has a stupid, dazed look on his face when Sonny breaks the kiss because Sonny huffs a laugh before licking the tip of his nose.

“You always look so gorgeous, but man when you look like this, Raf…”

Sonny doesn’t finish, just kisses him again, folding his legs underneath himself, Rafael’s legs opening to accommodate, and sneaks a hand between them. Sonny sits up straight to jerk Rafael, nice and slow, his grip tight. Rafael closes his eyes. He tips his chin up to moan, thrusting his hips into Sonny’s hand. Sonny uses his other hand to squeeze bruises into Rafael’s fleshy thigh.

“Fuck, so gorgeous, Raf.” 

Yeah, Rafael felt gorgeous and beautiful and wanted with Sonny, especially when his hands were on him. 

He knows he looks good; his hips in Sonny’s lap, his legs spread, his chest glistening with sweat and Sonny’s spit so Rafael scratches his nails along the insides of his own thighs, hiccuping a laugh when it sounds like Sonny breath was punched out of him. 

He would have never teased his previous partners like this, dangerously skirting between being slutty and kittenish. He does it because Sonny makes him feel so good, better than anyone else. Sex was never this good, this loving, and filthy until Sonny.

Sonny lets him go and pitches himself forward so he has Rafael between his elbows and knees, trapped, and bites his bottom lip at him. Rafael narrows his eyes.

“You better have a good reason why you stopped, mister.”

Sonny presses his face to Rafael’s neck, sucking a kiss there.

“Maybe. Wanna 69?”

Rafael honest to god guffaws and pushes Sonny’s forehead.

“What--”

“Hear me out, ok? Don’t I always make it good for you?”

Rafael stubbornly relents. 

“Sure.”

“Okay, so let’s 69. We haven’t done it, and it’s six-nine today, so I think we should celebrate.”

If Sonny weren’t so earnest, so fucking gorgeous and unconsciously grinding his dick against Rafael’s hip, he would have said no. Made fun of him a little, probably. 

Yeah, right. 

Rafael is so sunk, he’s so whipped. 

Why does he even pretend, honestly. Like he doesn’t know Sonny is going to make it worth his while. Like he wouldn’t do whatever Sonny wanted when he knows, for Sonny, it’s all about making Rafael feel good. 

Sonny kisses Rafael when he rolls his eyes.

“You want it like this, or do you want to be on top?”

Rafael thinks for a moment, but it’s really a no brainer. He’s lazy and he likes when Sonny fucks his throat.

“This is fine.”

“Okay,” one more kiss that sends Rafael’s head spinning and an, “I love you,” that Rafael barely returns before Sonny maneuvers himself so that his hard cock was above Rafael’s watering mouth, and Rafael’s cock is in between Sonny’s eager lips. 

Rafael allows himself a moment to enjoy Sonny’s mouth on him before he reaches up to grip Sonny’s hip with one hand, the other guiding his dick into his mouth. 

Sonny moans around Rafael, pleasure rolling through Rafael, making him shiver.

Rafael fits his mouth around the head of Sonny’s dick, sucking hard, relishing in the double pleasure of feeling Sonny shake in his mouth, and Sonny’s mouth on him. Rafael wraps his fingers around what’s not in his mouth and moves his fist to meet his lips. He can’t keep it up for long, his neck already starting to ache. 

He drops his head back onto the bed and gasps, “fuck my mouth.”

Sonny pulls off, wet and sloppy, sucking in spit and pre-come, and licks Rafael’s thigh. 

“Yeah?”

Rafael smacks Sonny’s ass in reply. Sonny retaliates with a somewhat vicious bite to Rafael’s thigh that makes Rafael’s vision white out for a second, and shoving his dick down Rafael’s throat, choking him. 

It’s exactly what Rafael wants so he spreads his arms and relaxes into the rhythm Sonny sets, sinking down deep into his throat and pulling almost all the way out. 

Rafael doesn’t remember the last time he has done this with a partner of any gender, thinking it juvenile. 

Boy, did Sonny like to prove him wrong. 

He steadily fucked Rafael’s throat while he gagged himself on Rafael’s dick, and honestly Rafael thought he was living the good life until Sonny slipped a finger between his cheeks and teased his rim, then he knew for sure he was living the best life.

Rafael tipped his chin, drool and precome sliding down his cheeks and neck, into his hair and onto the bed. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes as Sonny sunk into his throat, his balls hitting Rafael’s chin, making Rafael’s hands fly up to grip Sonny’s ass and rub hard circles into his perineum with his thumb. 

Sonny chokes out a moan around Rafael’s cock and pulls out to come all over Rafael’s face.

Definitely the best life.

Sonny comes in his mouth, on his nose, eyelids, hair, chin, neck--Everywhere. 

“God!” Sonny sighs, resting his forehead on the thigh he had bruised up. Rafael pats Sonny’s hip for a job well done before wiggling his hips, reminding Sonny of his aching cock. Sonny swings his leg over to one side and turns so that they’re face to face again. He licks at Rafael’s wet neck.

“What do you want?”

He says, still trying to catch his breath. 

Rafael wraps his arms around Sonny’s freckled shoulders and holds him close. 

“Make me come, please. I’m so close.”

Sonny swipes two fingers through the mess, and nods.

“Okay.”

He wraps his wet fingers around Rafael, nice and tight, and jerks hard, taking Rafael’s breath away. 

Sonny leans in close, his eyes never leaving Rafael’s and god, Sonny knew Rafael had issues with eye contact, but when Sonny did it--made him hold his gaze during lovemaking, it sent a fire burning in his veins, made his stomach twist. 

He felt like he was floating, tethered to earth only by the look in Sonny’s eyes. He could feel himself losing it and he digs his nails into Sonny’s shoulders, breathing hard and loud through his mouth, fighting to keep his eyes open as Sonny pushed him closer to oblivion. 

He whined, his eyelashes fluttering when Sonny used his free hand to swipe his fingers through the mess again, push it into Rafael’s mouth, and murmur, “It’s okay. Let go, Raf. Let me see you.”

So he does, and he feels safe and gorgeous. 

Later, wrapped up in Sonny’s arms, still feeling soft and taken care of, Rafael sighs and curls closer.

“I love you,” he mumbles into Sonny’s collarbone. Sonny runs his fingers through Rafael’s hair, down his neck, and over his shoulders, then under his chin. He guides Rafael into a tender kiss and whispers, “I love you too, baby.”

Rafael never wanted to marry, thought it was for other people, but he knows that he wants that with Sonny. He has so many things he never thought he could have with Sonny, and wants more. Wants it all. He falls asleep knowing eventually he’ll get it all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [more real than all the others, more real than all the rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949187) by [LittleBlueBook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueBook/pseuds/LittleBlueBook)




End file.
